Raven
Raven was Goldas' friend before The war of Heaven and Hell. Lord Raven, King of Hell, Ex-Imaginaught, and Master of Darkness, is one of the most powerful figures in the Imaginaughts storyline. He is an anti-hero to the series, and in his original appearance he was a Hero. Goldas’ recent discovery of the Power Embelem in Hell, and subsequent activation as The Snowflake has made him slightly more powerful, but one day, Goldas might just defeat him. Raven has no living family, and thus, his last name is unknown. Vain is constantly pushing Raven's attacks back into his realm, but Vain has never actually killed Raven, Vain could kill Raven in his light form, but he doesn't, Raven has wondered about why this is but has chosen to ignore it until it becomes important. History Raven was brought up at Aef. He got in to a lot of fights with older kids. When in year six (age 12) Goldas, Raven, George, Targ and Tivic started Imaginaughts (officially) but it haywire from there in. They got lost in ancient realms and Raven nearly mastered the power of the Demons blesing. A year later, Raven killed Goldas twice but Goldas used the art of Ressurection . Raven left Aef and went to the Demon Realm after finding out that the Demon lord was going to attack Aef, when Raven arrived there He took the thore of Hell (the Demon Realm) by killing the Demon lord thus preventing the attack. Raven may be the king of hell but he is neutral, He is looking for people that may know about his past or for other reasons. Wepons And Pets #The Blood thirster #The five hounds of the apocalypse which are Fear, Pain, Plague, War (who is being taken care of by Vain) and Death Appearance As an Imaginaught *Aefian *Brown Hair *Wears Red and Black *Raven's Hamaxe Base Form/Demon's Fury *Cloak *Black Armor *A set of black Angel Wings *His Signature Weapon - The The Bloodthirster *Two tails that have spikes at the end *Claws *Red eyes Apocalypse Form *Roughly 1.5x the average human height *Hands made of Fire Mana, able to transform at will *3 sets of Angel Wings made of bone *Face unrecognisable, some mistake it as a hockey mask - Including Goldas once. *Red, Orange and White amour Final Form No-one has seen it, as it has never been used. Forms Raven has different forms such as Apocalyptic and Death feeder, the two forms and have different sighs of him turning into them and both have different powers, they will below and will have there powers listed as well. Apocalyptic Form Raven's Apocalyptic Form is very power with battle magic and not as strong in hand to hand but is still very skilled, the powers that Raven has in this form are Dark Fire magic (a fusion of darkness and fire elements), Shadow magic, Necromancy, Mind reading and control, some future sight (like a few minutes a head an its not very accurate), Telaportation, see the enemy's fear and illusion magic so strong that if the enemy believe its real it will become real. the draw backs from this are that well when he use his future sight he becomes immobile for a few minutes and dose not pay intention to his soundings (which is vital in a fight) and he tries very fast if he has to teleport a lot, use mind control, use future sight and in hand to hand, but he use Antimana to steal mana form around him and when he does this sometimes it will hurt him because he will absorb to much. The sighs of Raven changing in to his Apocalyptic from are his eyes turning bright red and his pupils are black and bone like material will form around him forming an amour, his wings will turn stream line and his horns will form and etchings of magic symbols will form on his amour and glow bright orange, this will take about ten minutes too half an hour to change and he changes to this form when he suffers great mental stress or pain or he has to much Mana and/or Antimana stored in his body. Death Feeder Form Ravens Death feeder form is strong in hand to hand, enhanced reflexes and is nearly impossible to stop Raven psychical strength is so strong in this form that if you but a fifty-foot thick wall of titanium he could cut it like paper with his claws, this form does not have a lot of powers it only has two the first is Raven feed's off pain and death (this means Raven get's stronger the more he fights) and can make him self be able too go through things like a ghost, the draw backs to this form is that he will go berserk and try to kill everything on the planet and he is very easily distracted by enemy if they are spread out (like if there's an enemy that he is chasing but spots a closer one and goes after it instead) The sighs of Raven changing in to Death feeder are his eyes turn jet black pupils and all his wing merge in to two separate demon wings he grows fangs and claws his horns form on him and are 1.5x bigger than in his Apocalyptic Form and he starts to attack more wildly and disregard strategy, it takes 5 to 90 minutes to for Raven to change this Form and it start's when he is in psychical pain or suffering, becomes frightened (which only happen once which was when he was in the imaginaughts) or is close to the Snow flake. Powers As King of Hell Raven has access to many Hellish powers, mostly in the arts of Darkness, but also a lot of Fire magic. #Illusion magic #Demon's blessing (Note: This is what turned him into a half Demon ) #Mind reading #Nearly all Fire magic #All Darkness magic, especially Shadow Quotes *Come on Goldas! How many times do I have to kill you! - Raven after the Aef-Hell War *I'm Half Demon and your trying to hit me with a stick... Do you think that's going to hurt me?....Ouch! that hurt well then I guess its my turn...Oh that is a mess - Raven and Demons attacking Aef *Uum what are you doing?- Raven during his time as an Imaginaught *Why would one fight but have nothing to earn form it yet they still do - Raven *Why does everyone call me cupcake!-Raven to the imaginaughts * Trivia *His Apocalypse from was inspired by This Hi-res version of the pic. The low-res version allowed for some interpretation, and thus, the Angel wings, cloudy face, Fire hands and Dark Red cloak were made, and added to the character. The original is actually a demon prince standing on (a castle???). **This demon prince was described as follows: In Mongolian shamanism, departed souls are judged before Erkil Khan, the prince of the underworld. If their bad deeds are more numerous than their good ones, they’re sent to a hell known as Kasyrgan, where they are boiled in black tar inside a giant cauldron. The worst sinners are stuck there forever, but a person who had done at least some good in life might gradually rise towards the surface of the tar, until the crown of his head reaches the surface. People in heaven who benefited from his good deeds in life can then send a special spirit to grasp the sinner by the hair, and pull him up towards paradise. Read more: http://www.toptenz.net/top-10-weirdest-versions-of-hell.php#ixzz2TFxZ8Gtn Category:Characters Category:Ex-Imaginaughts Category:Demons Category:Strongest Characters